


童真（4）

by baiyuheizi



Category: fcxvv
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyuheizi/pseuds/baiyuheizi
Summary: ●标题是用来搞笑的●无节操的黑暗脑洞请注意●乱七八糟的各种无羞耻开车请注意●未成年预警●全员蹲监狱系列●包含轰出胜，死出荼，治出请注意避雷●到现在都不敢相信我竟然写了长篇车。。。





	童真（4）

不知道是什么时候睡着的。

绿谷眨了眨眼睛从沙发上醒过来，发现眼前迷糊一片，拍了拍脸努力的使自己清醒过来，混沌的脑子也开始变得清明。

那个人走了呀。

绿谷张望了一下空空荡荡的房子，心里呼了一口气，然后又想起来好像那个人走之前张口好像对自己说了些什么，但是自己太困了，根本什么都没听清。

不管了。

绿谷用酸软的胳膊撑着自己一点一点的站起来，看着满是狼藉的客厅和沙发，表情开始变得严肃，客厅里弥漫着一种酒精和精液混合在一起的奇怪味道，虽然并不是有多好闻但就是莫名其妙的有着一股情欲，沙发上都是一片乱七八糟的粘糊糊的奶油酒精混合物，因为他们的剧烈动作所以瓶中的酒也流了一地。

真的是太糟糕了。

关键是也不知道轰君什么时候回来。

绿谷强忍着身体的不适先把所有的窗户都打开通风又跑去卫生间里拿了条毛巾把地上酒和沙发的奶油全部清理干净，最后把桌子上的剩余的酒瓶全部放回原地，把这一切都处理完毕之后，他坐在沙发上盯着那一个已经空了一个半空的酒瓶发着呆并且抽动着鼻子。

他无法解释这两瓶酒是怎么空的，空气中的那种诡异的味道还是很浓郁。

绿谷开始微微的发抖，也不知道是害怕还是因为开窗的原因，但是无论如何这些都必须需要一个合理的解释。

说是自己调皮捣蛋的弄成这样的轰君根本就不可能相信，他和自己相处了四年他知道自己的性格不会干出这样的事情，必须得寻找一个不能有任何破绽的原因。

不然自己可能就会死。

绿谷有些急躁的咬着自己的手指，他在内心里闪过了很多种可能发生的情况，但无论如何都感觉并没有到达可以天衣无缝地步，如果轰君只要再多问几句话很容易就会露馅。

看来只能那样了。

“轰君，你现在在哪里？”绿谷调节了一下自己的心情又像平常一样软软糯糯但是带着一点委屈的声音用家里唯一的电话联系轰。

“我现在正在回来，有什么事吗绿谷？”电话那头传来的轰有些疲惫的声音，但是还是很温柔同时也透露了一丝疑惑。

“没什么，那你赶快回来哟。”绿谷这声音像是被糖泡过一样甜的发腻，仿佛在轰的心上挠了挠，他甚至都能够想到绿谷现在是怎样的一副撒娇的模样。

“好。”轰微笑着回了话，然后挂了电话有些疑惑和不安的嘟囔了一声“今天怎么突然这么爱撒娇。”但是还是踩足了油门往家赶。

绿谷面无表情的把电话放了回去。

现在留给他的时间是真的不多了，一定要刚才轰回来完成所有的一切。

绿谷抄起桌子上还剩下一半酒的酒瓶快步的走到放酒的地方然后把酒瓶朝地上狠狠的摔个粉碎，空气中瞬间弥漫了一股强烈的烈酒味道，绿谷转头走向浴室把里边放的有些杂乱的东西排列整齐，然后拿起轰刮胡子用的备用刀片。

“绿谷.....没事的，别害怕，你能行....别害怕，只是划一道就好了.....”绿谷握着刀片的手在发抖，嘴里不断的给自己加油鼓劲，最后咬着牙对自己说，“你要记住还有人在等着你！”

“我一定会找到你的。”

这句话在绿谷的脑海里重新炸开，似乎给了他无穷的力量，绿谷眼睛一闭狠下心，随着一阵尖锐的刺痛血争先恐后的从手掌处流出来，绿谷疼得眼睛发红，眼泪盈满了眼眶，但他用力的揉了一下就抓紧了脖子上的吊坠。

我要活下去。

绿谷慢慢的从浴室走向酒柜，经过客厅的时候把那瓶空的酒瓶拿在手里，路上小心的把血滴在地板上，然后又原路返回浴室，空酒瓶放在洗手台上又把刚才擦酒精用的毛巾盖在手上。

“我回来了。”在疼的龇牙咧嘴的时候轰开门的声音把绿谷吓得一个激灵，他连忙的调整一下自己的表情，眼眶里面含着泪水，然后一路小跑着出去。

“欢迎回来，轰君。”绿谷跑出去的时候就看到轰皱着眉头快步的走过来。

空气中弥漫着强烈的酒精味道让轰感到十分的刺鼻，他很明显的也看到了酒柜旁的玻璃渣和酒，地上的血迹也非常的理所当然的被发现了。

“你的手怎么了，出血了？”轰蹲下来把毛巾小心翼翼的打开，看到还在隐隐约约出血的伤口不由得黑了脸，“你怎么搞的？”

“我在浴室整理东西的时候不小心被刀片刮伤了。”绿谷抽噎着回答，“我知道酒精可以消毒....我准备去拿酒的时候却不小心把瓶子摔在了地上....对不起轰君.....”

“不是说好让你乖乖的在家吃完蛋糕后就睡觉等着我吗，谁让你整理东西了？”轰在绿谷的头上敲了一下就起身去找医疗箱，用双氧水消过毒之后又用绷带绑了个严严实实，检查完毕之后就开始了教育的时刻。

“可是我也想帮轰君.....我知道我做不了什么，只要是一点点也好....”绿谷坐在沙发上绞着自己的衣服，头缩起来不停地抹着眼泪，“我也想能够帮上一点忙啊！”

“可我根本就不需要你干些什么。”轰被他这一副充满了委屈但还是很坚定的语气震惊到了，也明白了绿谷成为一个孩子想要力所能及的帮上大人忙的那一种心情，便软了语气，蹲下来抚摸绿谷，在他的脸上亲了一口，“你只要能陪在我的旁边就好了。”

“我知道轰君很厉害，但我也.....”绿谷被刚才那一吻弄得脸色通红，但还是坚持了自己的观点抓着轰的衣服开始撒娇，“轰君.....”

“我都说了不需要你帮忙。”轰别过脸不想看到绿谷那一双闪亮水润的大眼睛和嘟着嘴的时候的可爱模样，绿谷看他不理自己就一头扎进轰怀里，用那小脑袋蹭啊蹭的，活生生像一只撒娇的小猫。

“求求你啦~轰君~”绿谷不仅在轰的怀里蹭来蹭去的，而且还踮起脚在他的嘴上快速的啄了一下，勾起他的脖子变本加厉的开始撒娇。

“好好好。”轰被绿谷这一番简直就是发情一般的折腾搞得气血膨胀，脑海里面前就是把他按在身下揉虐的情景，但是又顾及到他的手又不能够这么干只能够顺着绿谷的的性子来，“但是一定要事先跟我说明，不能够再发生这样的事了。”

“知道了，我就知道轰君最好了！”绿谷窝在他的怀里扭了扭身子，埋在他胸前的脸阴测测的笑了起来。

“下周有个交际晚会，你要跟我一起去吗？”轰看着在他怀里搞怪的绿谷，面容宠溺但是说完之后又有些担心，“会有很多人，而且都不是什么好人，要不还是不要去了吧。”

“去！”绿谷猛的仰起头大声的回答，仿佛感觉到了自己的情绪太过激烈之后又压低了声音说，“能够更距离的接近了轰君我好开心！”

“其实你只要这样就好。”轰把绿谷横抱着向卧室走去，一边走还一边亲吻绿谷的嘴唇，含糊不清的说着，“不过你放心，没人敢动你。”

“现在就睡觉吗？那些玻璃渣和地板还没有打扫呢。”绿谷眨了眨眼睛，“还是先处理一下比较好吧。”

“我回头会处理的，现在先睡吧，我有点困了。”轰把绿谷放在床上盖上被子，为了不碰到他伤口而动作轻柔的搂着他，“以后不要这样了。”

绿谷点了点头笑而不语，在心中长长的呼了一口气。

还好信了。  
——————  
“轰君....这是我的衣服吗？”绿谷一脸纠结的拿着面前一看就知道是质量上乘，面料极佳，款式新颖，制作用心，价值不菲的.....洋装。

“没办法，为了防止别人认出你来，只能这样干了，而且我还缺一个女伴。”轰一身高贵的白西服板板正正的穿在身上，引着绿谷眼睛发亮，他饶有兴趣的盯着绿谷装出一副非常可惜的模样，“如果你想不穿的话也可以。”

“那样的话你也就去不了了。”这一句话简直就是把绿谷往绝路上逼，“就呆在家里乖乖的等我回来吧。”

“我穿。”绿谷鼓着腮帮子做出了妥协，不情不愿的把洋装套在了身上，把蓝色吊坠小心的包在里面。

以简约色调为主，没有太多复杂的样子着重剪裁以表达清雅的心思，缔造复古优雅的贵族形象，而荷叶褶是最大特色，整体风格比较平实但是绝对足够高贵，是万年白色控轰君喜欢的白色蕾丝洋装。

虽然尽量制作的不够显眼，但是白色在一堆黑色中还是尤其的显眼，绿谷有些不安的抓了抓自己的过肩的黑色假发，这也是为了防止有些人找麻烦，虽然这种概率很小，毕竟没有人有胆子敢动黑道少主的人但还是以防万一。

“阴阳脸。”在绿谷跟着轰兴奋难耐的四处张望的时候，发现有一个熟悉的身影向他们走了过来，后面还跟着两三个人，本来想辨认一下到底是谁的绿谷听到这个称呼，心猛然的暂停了一下。

“爆豪。”轰看着走向他的爆豪眉毛皱了皱，但还是压住了内心的火气客套的打了一下招呼就转过头去并不想搭理他。

“上次的事情是我们开玩笑的有点过分了，不过如果因为这件事情生气的话也太小心眼了吧？”爆豪有些恶劣的扯了扯嘴角，“我们也只不过是在于你这个人比较好奇嘛。”

“是吗？那很抱歉，我这个人并不怎么能够开的起玩笑。”轰很明显的不吃这一套，完全不给爆豪面子，“而且爆豪你这个玩笑可真是够低俗的。”

切岛上鸣三个人听到这句话都心下一惊，爆豪的火爆脾气，他们三个人比一般人更了解，上次那么跟爆豪说话的人不仅坟头的草都有三米了，和他有关系的人坟头草也几乎达到了三米，轰这次简直就是在挑战爆豪的底线。

“低俗？”爆豪不怒反笑，他弯下腰抓住绿谷的裙子扯着嘴角说，“我看你这件衣服的品味也不怎么样啊，这是谁啊？你女●儿？”

爆豪用带着笑意的眼神死死地盯着绿谷，他感觉绿谷很明显的认出了自己，但绿谷表面上还是一副天真烂漫的模样，看着爆豪的也是一脸的迷茫，似乎根本就不认识面前这个人是谁。

挺能装的呀，婊子。

“不是。”轰把绿谷抱起来护在怀里似乎并不准备做多的介绍，反而转向了绿谷说，“这是爆豪，打个招呼。”

“爆豪先生好。”爆豪看着绿谷软软的依偎在轰的怀里，最后用一种礼貌又疏远的语气向他打声招呼就转过头去不再看他，这个举动很明显的取悦了轰，但是把爆豪气得咬牙切齿。

“如果还没有什么事的话那我们就先走了。”轰的嘴角挂着笑容，正准备离开的时候就听到爆豪叫住他。

“阴阳脸，要不要下次再一起玩一次？”爆豪的话语里有点意味不明的味道。

“没兴趣。”轰连头都不回就丢下了这句话，所以他没有注意到爆豪和他怀里绿谷的对视，那一种浓浓的包含了性暗示的眼神如果他注意到的话，那他一定会有所警惕。

轰正忙于应酬，脸上挂着职业般的那种微微的假笑，这对他来说是最大的极限了，说真的他非常讨厌这种场合，送走一个又来一个，所有人几乎都像蜜蜂围着花朵一样围着他转，但一开始就被八百万嘱咐过要注意礼节，不能被别人落下把柄，所以只能够咬着牙应付。

绿谷现在的状态也好不到哪去，他和轰被两堆人围着而走散了，现在被很多打扮得花枝招展丰乳肥臀的女孩子围着，七嘴八舌的问他关于很多关于轰的问题以及他们之间的关系，眼睛里面有着好奇和迷惑但是并不友善，甚至有些不屑。

“毛都没长齐的小丫头，小小年纪的这么有心机。”因为绿谷自己也回答不出什么，所以那些人很快就对他失去了兴趣，他甚至听到了一位身材高挑浑身金闪闪的艳妇从鼻子中哼出来的鄙夷。

话说的很难听，但绿谷并不在乎，因为在他的记忆深处听过比这还要难听的话而且他来参加交际晚会的目的并不是这个。

绿谷咬了咬嘴唇，从人群中开始搜寻了他一直非常期待的那个人的身影，他知道那个人的身份也不普通，所以他期待着在这个包含着这个罪恶之城最顶尖人物的交际晚会上能够看到那个人。

他一边尽力的避开轰的视线一边四处张望，冷不丁的一下子撞到前面那个人的后背上，鼻尖被撞得生疼。

“对不起.....”绿谷揉着自己的鼻子，抬头看向面前的那个人，猛然定在了原地，浑身不断发着抖，恐惧从心底深处幽幽地爬出来。

是那个人。

就算穿着黑色的西装还是抵挡不住自身的慵懒气质，明明很帅气的脸上却很干燥，几乎要起皮，嘴上也都是干涸的裂痕，淡蓝色的头发长长的垂下来，不知道有多久没有剪过，明明看上去是像个流浪汉一样但是却有着如此冰冷的眼神。

他用那一双深红色的眼睛盯着面前的不小心撞到他的冒失鬼，本来没有什么，但是他总感觉面前的这个黑色披肩头发的小女孩有些眼熟，但是根本就没有见过，只是那双祖母绿的眼睛非常熟悉，而且她为什么看到自己是一副害怕的表情，难道她知道自己？

“喂，你.....”他刚准备开口时，就发现这个小女孩转头直接向远处跑去，跑的时候还踉踉跄跄的仿佛后边是有什么野兽在追她一样。

不过倒是长得很像一个人。

“怎么了，死柄木？”荼毘端着酒杯望着在他旁边一动不动的死柄木，顺着他的视线发现也并没有看到什么异样，便有些奇怪。

“没什么。”死柄木摇了摇头。  
——————  
为什么死柄木会在这里？

绿谷像是疯了一样的往前奔跑着，浑身冷得吓人，脸颊上不知什么时候被泪水打得湿透了。

好想离开这里，不想再看到那个人了，我不要回去，轰君在哪....

绿谷在跑过一个房间的时候被猛然打开的门中伸出的一双手猛的拽了进去，他刚准备尖叫起来嘴唇就被人捂紧了，他紧闭的双眼浑身不断的哆嗦着。

被抓住了吗？

“你他妈的闭上眼睛干什么？”声音响起来的时候，绿谷睁开眼睛看到眼前的是爆豪时整个人瘫软在地，不断的喘着气。

“你怎么了？”爆豪看着仿佛从死亡中逃出来一样的绿谷挑高了眉毛，但是嘴上却不依不饶，“怎么还没被操过腿就软了？”

“还有你这是什么打扮啊？变态吗？”爆豪一把把他的假发抓下来，上上下下打量了一下绿谷身上的裙子撇了撇嘴，“想不到还有这种癖好啊。”

“不是，等等！你怎么...嗯..”爆豪用唇舌打断了绿谷没有说完的话，他左手插入绿谷的发际让他站起来，右手在他身上探索抚摸，绿谷很快身体泛上熟悉的热潮，无力拒绝。

爆豪感觉到绿谷的身体软了，攻势缓下来，舌头深入口腔，在齿间扫荡，时不时戳刺着绿谷喉咙的深处，绿谷喉咙里的麻痒漫上大脑，舌头被纠缠着伸出口外吸吮，有种被吃掉的恐怖。

“唔，别。”别吃了...脑袋因缺氧昏沉不堪，抓着爆豪衣服的手都垂了下来。

“怎么了？现在还能够记得我吗？第一次认识老子吗？”绿谷被吻得头晕眼花，但还是知道了为什么爆豪会找上他的原因。

他一开始的态度惹毛面前的这个野兽了。

爆豪放开绿谷，对方倒在地上上眼神涣散，露出一小截与匀称的身体相比稍显精致的大腿出来，看起来极度的脆弱，再配上那一身纯白的洋装爆豪心里漫起一股亵渎神圣的快感。

“怎么，一周没见连个接吻都不会了？”爆豪平息了几分自己的呼吸，挑起了一个邪恶的笑容，也没见多么用力，手臂一展就把绿谷横抱在怀里，开始撕绿谷的衣服。

“爆豪你在干什么！”绿谷被爆豪的这个举动吓着了，拼命的护着自己身上的衣服，绝对不能撕破，如果撕破了的话他怎么解释都没有用，无奈爆豪的手臂像铁钳一样有力，拼命挣动反倒像挑逗，但是爆豪被他这一副坚贞不屈的行为刺激到了，双手一用力，随着撕拉的声音，绿谷露出了平坦的小腹和白花花的胸膛。

“谁他妈允许你直呼我的名字的？！”爆豪脸色铁青，一脸咬牙切齿，扯出一抹狰狞的笑一把扯下自己的裤子，大喇喇的露出下体，挺挺腰，眼神里满是挑衅，“不是很喜欢玩游戏吗？老子现在陪你玩，你不应该感恩戴德吗？”

“呜呜呜....求求你放了我吧，对不起....现在真的不行....”绿谷把眼前的这个人激怒了，立马开始放软了语气呜咽起来，想勾起面前这个弹药已经上膛的男人的同情心。

但是这种方法对像爆豪这种完全没有怜悯之心的人毫无用处。

“放了你可以啊。”爆豪也不拘泥什么，半跪在绿谷身前，手臂伸在他身后固定住绿谷的腰，抽下自己的皮带把他的手绑了个严实，把他整个人提起来，脑袋一低就凑上了性器的前端，舌头包住龟头舔舐，“那你也得说点好听的。”

“啊！”绿谷没想到爆豪来这一出，猝不及防下收不住声音，就这么低低喊了一声，“放开！嗯不要舔！”

热流直击脑海，没过几下就立不住，绿谷身体敏感不堪，被身后那双不断搓揉的手搞得腰软，爆豪对绿谷下体的肿胀舔上了瘾，蹲下身来，舌头和手齐齐上阵，拨弄搓揉挤压，很快绿谷大脑空白，手紧紧抓着爆豪的肩膀，泄了出来。

“啊！咳咳..等...等等！”绿谷高潮的一瞬爆豪就松了口，喷出来的透明液体全部用手接住，一点都不浪费的向绿谷的股缝抹去，把绿谷激的腰都挺了起来。

“怎么？你爽过了之后让老子爽一下不是应该的么。”爆豪扯着皮带又把他提的高了点，整个人几乎悬空，看着绿谷没有安全感的扑腾双腿轻笑，“礼尚往来这么明显的道理你他妈不懂吗？”

“别别.....这里真的不行，外面有很多人.....”绿谷挣扎无果，急的都要哭了，他感觉到现在轰肯定在找他，如果被发现的话就完蛋了。

“没事，我不在意。”爆豪凶狠的咬噬着绿谷的肩膀，像猛兽一样逼出几声痛哼后才向下，吮吸着凸起的乳晕，劲瘦的小腹还有细致的大腿内侧，绿谷的腿本能的大张着搭在爆豪身后，灵魂在肉体些微疼痛中战栗，下腹的肿胀却一阵抽搐，不想爆豪忽然分开臀瓣，轻轻揉了几下刚刚被液体脚的得微微开启的洞口，还未等他做好心理准备就扶着性器直突而入。

“啊啊啊啊！不要！”绿谷感到那一刹那爆豪的一半就已经进入了的体内，之前并没被这样粗暴对待过，像被猛兽抓住命门的猎物，在爆豪毫不顾忌的攻势下全然无力抵抗，瘦小的身体被牢牢控制在了门上随着抽插晃动，只有猛的盘紧爆豪的腰防止自己掉下去。

“求求你了，真的不行....”绿谷的眼泪被撞得激击出眼眶，他本能的收紧自己的后穴要把他挤出去，却被爆豪在屁股上猛的扇了一巴掌。

“我说过你要说点好听的话才可以吧？”爆豪保持着这样半插入的姿势不动，从自己脱了一半的裤子里掏出一张纸，“我知道废久你肯定不会说什么好话，我都帮你写下来了，如果你读出来的话我就饶了你。”

“还有我不喜欢你直接叫我的名字，名称什么你自己想。”爆豪慢慢的有牙齿撕咬着绿谷的喉咙我的皮肉，甚至在吊坠上舔了一口，“要好好的想啊。”

“胜.....小胜....”绿谷用手紧紧的攥着那张纸，还没有看却发现了爆豪手臂上刻着一个很细小的“胜”字，略加思考了一下轻声的说，“小胜....小胜...”

“真是个废物起的名字，不过你就只有这种品位和水平了。”爆豪顿了一下，随即又嫌烦的翻白眼，“好了，那你读吧。”

“不可以，我怎么能说.....啊！”绿谷听到过了第一关之后松了口气，但打开发现上面的内容之后睁大了眼睛，开口的时候拒绝的话还没有说完就被顶得整个人向上窜了一下。

“我说过你有拒绝的权利吗？你想被我在这里操到死的话你就拒绝吧，老子可不介意。”爆豪猛抽了几下，看绿谷的眉间因为自己的粗暴染上一丝兴奋，手抚上绿谷的胸膛，掐弄着他的乳晕，又握住他身下的硬挺搓弄，绿谷的身体很快就因为他的抚触重新红了身子，后穴甚至分泌出了些微液体，蠕动着吮吸着性器。

“而且老子好心的提醒你，我没锁门。”爆豪看着绿谷眼睛里的绝望，缓慢宣判死刑，“虽然隔音效果很不错，但这是在门旁边，所以外面还是能听到的。”

“我我说.....”绿谷最后的心理防线崩溃，他无法想象自己这幅模样如果被别人看到了那是怎样的影响，他抽噎着点点头答应了这不平等的要求。

“那就他妈的赶紧念。”爆豪舔了舔嘴角，一只手伸在裤兜里，“大声一点。”

“我最喜欢小胜了....小胜操的我好舒服，上一次也是一样....比轰君好太多了，轰君就是个阳痿....果然还是小胜最厉害....我就是小胜的母狗骚货....想要小胜把满满的精液全部都射在我的肚子里.....我要给小胜生好多好多的孩子.....”

绿谷一边哭着一边念着上面令人羞耻的话，虽然不情不愿但是在他这种特有的软弱色情的声音下读出来感觉就像是在做爱中被操昏了头说出来的淫秽话语。

“干的不错。”爆豪满意的勾起了嘴角，然后手从口袋中拿出来，让绿谷看清他手里面的东西，认出那是什么的绿谷整个脸色瞬间变得灰白。

那是电话，现在正在通话中，是与轰的通话。

“既然你那么的饥渴，那老子就好好的满足你。”爆豪很满意绿谷现在的表情，伸手把电话挂断之后把整个阴茎全部拔了出来，“你说阴阳脸他听到刚才你的话会是怎样的表情呢？”

“你骗我.....你为什么要那么做啊啊...”绿谷漆黑着眼，放弃抵抗般的趴在他的身上，身子随着剧烈波动而上下起伏，嘴里还在喃喃道。

“因为老子看他不爽很久了。”绿谷被爆豪的体重压得不能动弹，伏在墙上，屁股撅起，爆豪照着刚刚碰撞开的缝隙，研磨几下就毫不留情的往里捅，“现在老子就要当着他的面操翻你，让他好好的看看，他一直都不忍心下手的乖孩子在别的男人身体下是怎样的一副浪骚样。”

没有细致的扩张和温言安慰，没有充满爱意的凝视，也没有亲吻，只是插入。后面却这是早就准备好了一样食髓知味，很快就被捅开，努力分泌黏液吞吃着阴茎。

“不...不”感受着后面被破开刺入的酸胀，听着戏谑的调笑声，绿谷脑子空茫，不明白自己为什么沦入这种境地，抗拒的扭着腰想躲开。

“这么饥渴？想爽就放松点！”感觉到绿谷体内随着扭动紧致的吮吸，爆豪用力拍打着绿谷的屁股，拍的光滑有弹性的臀部酡红一片，又掐上了胸膛被冷落的还没有发育的乳。

“啊！呃嗯！嗯..放开.. ”绿谷努力想克制自己的声音，却被顶的没有余力顾及，低哑柔媚的呻吟一声接一声，身体在恶意的玩弄下不争气的热情高涨，全身汗津津的，下体肿胀不堪。

“原来你就喜欢粗暴，哈，这就让你爽。”爆豪看着绿谷的身体在自己手间发热，小洞迅速的软化开阖，但是脸上除了情动的红晕别无血色，知道他其实受不了，却故意用言语刺激，又加快了下体在他体内的戳刺蹂躏，睾丸撞在汗湿的臀瓣，发出啪啪的声音，爆豪松了手，让绿谷整个人直接摔在地上。

“啊...停，停下...嗯...”绿谷本来在空中就被捅的摇摇晃晃，突然的释放让他膝盖一软，和地板直接接触砸出响声，半趴在了地上，只屁股撅起被操，肩背肌肉随着身后的冲撞颤抖着勾勒出柔软的线条，泄出的求饶嘶哑又带着几分甜腻。

“我想玩点刺激的。”爆豪扶起他纤直有力的左腿，勾在自己臂弯，就直直插入那个润湿的阖张不断的肉洞。

“啊！啊！不...慢点 ...嗯...”绿谷觉得自己被猛地劈成了两半，喘不上气来，试图蜷缩起身体又没有力气，拼命深呼吸。

爆豪找到绿谷体内的敏感点就不放过，打桩机一样不断的戳刺，不给绿谷适应的时间。快感来临的粗暴又直接，麻痒到了极点成为痛楚，痛楚和快感的界限模糊了，只剩下持续的刺激。

绿谷手指紧紧抓着自己身上还残留一点的衣料，汗湿的脖子绷出青筋，脸上的神色濒临失控，被浪潮冲刷的失去自我，扭曲又妩媚，很快绿谷体内累积的快感到了极限，小腹一阵快速的发热痉挛，肉洞也收得极紧，抽搐着想挤出体内的硕大。

“呼...呼...”他胸膛急速又清浅的起伏，睁大眼睛，被逼迫着达到某种顶峰。

“好像有人来了。”爆豪听到外面有脚步声顶了一下就及时抽出性器，远离他的身体。

“什.....啊！”迅速的抽出造成的摩擦成了最后一根稻草，绿谷身体猛地弹了一下，酥软的潮热从后门席卷全身，孤零零的达到了高潮。他软了脚趾绷紧又柔软，汗湿的脸上全是茫然。

高潮的乱流狂躁的吞噬神智，但是卸下的也很快，绿谷根本就经受不住这么猛烈的做爱，他整个人摇摇欲坠，最后还是撑不住摔在了地上，在他昏过去的最后时刻，他听到了地狱之门打开的声音。

他身后的门缓缓的打开了。

“我似乎好像错过了些什么。”死柄木看着躺在地上昏死过去的绿谷有些遗憾的耸耸肩，他旁边的荼毘倒是一副完全不介意的模样，看到满身狼藉的绿谷甚至吹了一声口哨。

 

爆豪撸了几把之后把精液全部喷在了绿谷脸上，现在正叼着烟在慢条斯理的穿裤子看到面前的两个不速之客充满情欲和挑衅的目光不满的砸了下嘴，然后把自己的外套扔绿谷身上把他盖了个严严实实。

 

“都已经操成这样了，现在装什么宝贝？”死柄木看到他这近乎幼稚一样的举动笑了起来，捣了捣荼毘，“果然我们没认错了，真的是丢了好久啊。”

 

“不过也要感谢一下你呀，轰。”荼毘转头看着，不知道什么时候像鬼一样冒在他们身后的轰，做作的说，“要不是听到你们的电话我们还不一定能确定是他呢。”

 

“不过你现在的表情可真是可怕呢，轰焦冻。”


End file.
